Episode Three
Episode Three, named "The End of a New Beginning" shows a farmground with a barn and a big windmill. Fields are full of wheat or cows. The Narrator tells us about Braun, a farmer who will get an important visitor. This visitor is Sheeper, Hobo's blue pet sheep. He lands on top of Braun while he is picking his wheat. The image of Braun and Sheepur lying on the ground shifts to a great crater in a burned down forest. We hear fire crackle and we see ashes falling down from the sky. A lonely door slowly appears showing that this crater once was Hobo's house. The sad Hobo and The Creator have an argument and Hobo discovers Sheepur is gone. The Creator however tells him Sheeper is still alive and safe in a far away place. Hobo and The Creator go on arguing. Hobo gets more angry with The Creator and tells him to show himself. The Creator then appears as a gigantic ghast with one bleedy eye. Both Hobo and The Creator (in a high pitched voice) start screaming until The Creator realises he appeard in quite an odd form. He turns himself into his 'human form' and calms Hobo down. In the back a slime looks at the couple. Hobo starts ranting like a psychic and then accepts that The Creator is The Creator. Hobo, realising that The Creator told him Sheeper was safe, started about his sheep friend. The Creator promised him that he would take care of Sheeper and that he had arranged food for the sheep. The Creator then tries to let Hobo accept that he needs to fulfill his destiny, to become the savior of his land. When Hobo tries to go up against him The Creator fires a lightning bolt at him. Hobo, a little afraid of The Creator's powers, then accepts the quest and moves on to Brist, a nearby village. When coming out of the forest he runs into the slime that had been watching them at the crater. He is first scared but then decides to become friends with it and he names it Slimer. The Creator and Hobo then follow the road to Brist, discussing Hobo's creativity. They are followed by Slimer. In the end Sheeper is seen eating Farmer Braun's flesh, thus revealing that The Creator kept his promise to Hobo. Characters This lists the characters present in this episode, the characters marked with a star (*) make their first appearance. * The Narrator * Farmer Braun* * Sheeper * Hobo * The Voice * The Creator* * Slimer* Credits Written, Directed and Edited by Brandon "Bashur" Ashur Produced by Matthew "Reymas" Collins Hobo voiced by Brandon "Bashur" Ashur "The Voice" voiced by Brandon "Bashur" Ashur The Creator voiced by Grant "Ganthir" Fulem The Narrator voiced by Matthew "Reymas" Collins Farmer Braun voiced by Evan "Lorhk" Lloyd Sheeper as himself Slimer as himself... herself... whatever. Hobo played by Dominik "Sergaz" Handke, Matthew "Reymas" Collins The Creator played by Dominik "Sergaz" Handke Slimer played by Jay "Finnyellowberry" Matthews, Evan "Lorhk" Lloyd Sound FX Freesound.org Logo design Keri "Cyfae" Surla Titling Brandon "Bashur" Ashur Music "A Child's Game" by Tommie Forsback, "Medieval Cowboys" by Tommie Forsback, "We Ride at Sunset" by Zach Striefel Special Thanks Notch, Mojang, The awesome Minecraft Community, The Bashcraft Community Watch Episode Three Category:Episodes